


desperate "housewives"

by glass_icarus



Category: Saving Face (2004)
Genre: Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Chromatic Source Creator, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for sophinisba as part of a Moon Festival drabblefest.</p>
    </blockquote>





	desperate "housewives"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).



> Written for sophinisba as part of a Moon Festival drabblefest.

"Oh my god," Viv said a little frantically, " _why won't she stop crying?_ "

Wil winced, taking the rattle from her and tossing it on top of the pile of rejected toys. "I don't know! I'm a resident, not a pediatrician!"

Vivian glared at her over Lily's head and went back to pacing in circles. "Shhhh, shhh, it's okay-"

"Right, okay, so. There are no nasty smells, her temperature seems normal... do you think she's teething?"

"I am _not_ sticking my finger in her mouth to find out."

Wil sighed and tried offering the pacifier again. Lily spat it across the room and cried harder. "Well," Wil said, stooping to examine the rubber nipple, "there are no teeth marks."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "Tell me again why I agreed to this?"

"Because you haven't seen me conscious in about a week?"

"I think my judgment needs an overhaul," Viv muttered, patting Lily on the back. Lily emitted a few alarming gurgling noises and spit a gob of dribbly greenish goo on Viv's shirt.

Wil cringed.

"Right," said Vivian. "You may not be able to say no to your mother, but _I_ am never babysitting with you again."


End file.
